


Interventions

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [11]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Demon Blood, Domestic Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Self-Defense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: The Furies have located an individual responsible for publishing the tabloid pictures of Hades and Persephone.  He and Hecate have an intervention with the named party.Simultaneously, Artemis, Apollo and Demeter are also having an intervention with Persephone, about her recent behaviors and encounters with Apollo, as it seems she's changed since she departed from the Underworld.





	Interventions

**Author's Note:**

> light content warning for violence and slight blood play, though researched and true to the lore for the Goddess of Necromancy.
> 
> no smut for this chapter or the next. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

The room was dark, save for the illumination of one single bulb, hanging from the ceiling, swaying slightly. The sounds of muffled screams of pain and strained breathing echoed off the walls, mixed with chains clanking and rattling as their captee struggled to move. A satyr was blindfolded, bound and gagged; suspended in the air by his ankles. His clothes were torn to ribbons, barely clinging to his body, adhered by solely his blood alone. Beneath his blindfold, his eyes were swollen and bruised. He struggled to free himself as the three Furies casually swung him back and forth, giggling in wicked delight. 

Sweat dripped from the satyr’s horns as he shuddered in fear, whilst Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone toyed with their prey. The three sisters were dressed in form fitting, black clothes, adorning masks that covered their eyes only.

“It doesn’t matter how much you try, buddy,” Alecto cried out. “Those chains are made from the deepest fires of Tartarus, forged by the King of the Dead himself. Only he can unlock them.”

“PEEHZ,” the satyr shrieked. “AH BIBN'T BOO ENNEFING WRNG.”

“I can’t understand you, sweetie,” Tisiphone cooed. She sat in a chair and extended her leg to lightly press the gentleman with her toes, causing him to rotate like a leg of lamb, roasting for dinner.

“Maybe we should take off his gag,” Megaera expressed. “And give him a chance to speak?”

“I think we should play with him a little bit more,” Alecto rejoiced, as her eyes glowed a deep blood red. “The King requested that he only needed to be living. He didn’t say anything else.”

Alecto then lunged a full side kick to the satyr with all of her strength, causing him to howl in pain. The impact from her strike made him swing like a pendulum, as Tisiphone took her turn to render a snap kick to the satyr’s stomach, launching him in the opposite direction. Megaera’s eyes glowed red as she leapt into the air, spinning into a tornado kick that broke the satyr’s knees. He wailed and sobbed as his body writhed in agony, with his leg now contorted as he dangled helplessly from the chains.

“MEG!” Alecto screeched.

“YOU SAID WE COULD PLAY WITH HIM!” she yelled.

“I didn’t say to break his damn bones!”

“Then how else am I supposed to have fun!”

**“Αρκετά!!”** a voice boomed. The vibrato from his voice was mangled with rage, as every window in the room shattered with his very presence.

“Your Majesty!” the sisters unanimously cried. Reverently, they each kneeled and bowed their heads.

Hecate casually sauntered into the room, each clack of her heels sounding ominous. Her eyes were radiating; her pupils no longer visible beneath a butterscotch glow. Her fangs shone bright as an almost diabolical grin crept across her face. The light reflected upon the dazzling gemstones that sat upon her designer blazer, giving a gentle glow in the dimly lit room. The fabric of her black pants suit swished as she walked, blending in with the darkness of the room, almost as if she was floating. Approaching the satyr, she turned the nearby chair around and placed it below him, straddling it as she sat down. 

“Well, well well,” Hecate said teasingly. “Let me take a look at what we’ve got here.”

The satyr’s movements stilled as Hecate dragged one of her fingers along the crusted blood stains he bore beneath his tattered shirt. Finding an open wound, she clawed at it, drawing more blood. The satyr grimaced at her touch. Taking a finger to her lips, her snake like tongue swirled the blood away as Hecate slurped it happily.

“My oh my… Sweet furies, you’ve outdone yourself this time.”

“Lady Hecate,” Alecto declared.

“Thank you, my sweet darlings, for all of your work in apprehending this criminal. The King and I will handle things from here.”

“Are you sure?” Megaera asked quietly. “You know that we can-“

“FURIES!” Hades roared. “Leave us. **_Now_**.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the trio conceded.

Tisiphone and Megaera quickly scanned the room, trying to locate Hades. The air in the room changed to a bitter cold, and the Furies could see their breaths as they exhaled.

“Where _is_ he?” Megaera whispered.

Alecto smirked, as her eyes maintained their bloody hue.  
“They don’t call him ‘The Unseen One,’ for nothing,” she said delightedly.

*

“Perse—”

“_Don’t_ ‘Perse’ me, Artemis!” Persephone hissed.

Persephone sat on Artemis’ couch; arms crossed in a defensive posture. Her eyes were puffy from wiping her tears, crying from hurting at the accusations against her. Trying to contain her anger, her pink hair had extended from its normal pixie cut to shoulder length, dusting the tops of her shoulders. Wearing an off-shoulder sweatshirt and pajama pants, she was miserable. Entangled atop her magenta locks was a crown of ruby thorns, displaying the fury she held within. She had been called careless, delusional, and possessed by Hades’ influence. 

Artemis stood across from her, with a look of anguish on her face. Her long sleek black hair was pulled into a bun, as she wore black and white leggings with a matching black tank. Her eyes were also swollen slightly, from shedding tears in her earlier arguments with Persephone.

“I’m really trying here, Perse, but you really could have hurt somebody.”

“I could have _hurt_ somebody? Your brother wouldn’t leave me alone. That’s all I wanted; to be left alone.” 

Persephone began to sob, hyperventilating into a nearby pillow. 

“You haven’t been the same since you came back from the underworld,” Artemis said softly.

“Because everyone is too busy treating me like I’m some kid—"

“She’s not wrong, Persie,” Apollo uttered, lounging in the nearby armchair. He tossed a football up and down lightly. 

_“You have the audacity to sit in my presence after I just said, to **LEAVE** me ALONE?!?”_

“That’s my sister, sugar baby, and I can be anywhere that I please.”

Persephone’s eyes took on a flaming burgundy tone for a brief moment. She stared at Apollo in indignation, clutching the pillow tightly as she tried to contain her anger once again. 

“Gods you’re so sexy when you’re mad,” he chuckled.

“Brother, please,” Artemis cautioned. “You said that you would try to help me make her understand.”

“No one, is going to make me do _anything_.” Persephone said dispassionately. 

“Persephone, I really care about you—I just don’t think this is right. Even now, you’re really scary.”

Persephone’s eyes returned to their normal light pink hue. However, her hair extended, to the middle of her back. 

“I would never want to make you afraid of me, Artemis.” 

“But what about me, Persie?” Apollo jumped up from the armchair and stood over Persephone. 

“Did you care about whether or not I was afraid of you? What about Olympus University?! Everyone saw you manipulate that tree and try to kill me!”

“I **said** to leave me alone, Apollo.” Her voice was dreadful. “You didn’t. I warned you. Just as I am warning you now. **Leave. Me. Alone**.”

“Kore, this isn’t like you,” a voice scolded. 

Looking up, from her pillow, Persephone spied Demeter stood in the corner of Artemis’ living room. Donning her vanilla hued gowns from the mortal realm, she approached Persephone cautiously, as the crown of red thorns had grown to be dangerous vines that encircled Persephone’s skin; an inadvertent defense as Apollo was so very close to her.

“My darling,” Demeter began. “We just want what’s best for you. Your time in the underworld has clouded your judgement. Hades is not a suitable match for a remarkable Goddess such as yourself.”

“And who are you to decide what is, and isn’t best, for me?” Persephone seethed. 

“He’s clearly bewitched you, my love.”

“He respects me, and he treats me as his equal. Something that _NO ONE_ in this room seems to be capable of.” 

“Kore, you must still be delusional. He rules over the dead; a Springtime Goddess has no place in a realm where nothing can grow.”

“See Persie, you should give me a shot—” Apollo started. He placed a hand on Persephone’s shoulder. 

In a flash, Persephone’s fingers were wrapped around Apollo’s throat, clutching as the vine of red thorns encircled his neck. Levitating off of the couch, Apollo struggled as ichor dripped from the multiple points of her thorns attack. The vines began to tighten around his collar and Persephone’s eyes were a burning, fiery red, as a sinister smile crept upon her face. 

“I **told** you to _leave_ _me_ _alone_.” 

*

“Salutations, good sir! My name is Hecate: council to the King of the Underworld. It seems that we need to have a discussion about some of your recent actions. Would you mind telling me your name?”

“Mhrn,” the satyr struggled. 

“This just won’t do,” Hecate exclaimed. With one of her claws, she snipped the gag binding the satyr’s mouth. Another drop of blood escaped from where she grazed his skin, and she leaned very close to taste it. 

“That’s much better,” she said softly, licking her lips. “Tell me again what your name is?”

“Ma…. Ma…. Maron.” 

“Ah, hello Maron. Now that we are acquainted, let’s talk about your crimes against the Underworld, and your egregious disrespect to the God of the Dead.”

“Please, Lady Hecate, I beg of you. I did nothing wrong!”

“Tut-tut, you precious satyr. We have evidence of your horrendous crimes. Crime number one is stalking.”

Hades’ voice reverberated from the walls as he spoke. “You interrupted a private engagement and were insolent enough to follow me and my companion through the Underworld, documenting our endeavors.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“**DID YOU NOT**?”

Shadows began to move from various corners of the room as Maron began to gasp for his breath. Somehow, he was being strangled. Indentations of fingerprints appeared on his neck, though there was nothing physically there. 

“I …. did.” He fought to get the words out. 

“That is a shame,” Hecate interrupted. “Because crime number two, would be libel.”

“I am the Mighty King of the Underworld, and God of the Dead,” Hades voice boomed. “You had the unadulterated gall to mislabel me as a ‘sugar daddy,’ in addition to implying that I am a philanderer with your statement of how my companion was the ‘nymph of the week,’ according to your publication.” 

“It was just a job!!” Maron choked. “I meant no harm by it, Your Majesty!”

“Crime number three!” Hecate said excitedly. “Defamation!”

“Said ‘nymph of the week,’ as denoted in your piece of shit publication, is not a sugar baby, nor a nymph. _She is the Goddess of Spring, and the love of my life! _**I will watch you die** in retribution for your heinous crimes, you _immoral bastard_!!!”

Maron’s eyes rolled back into his head, blinking slowly as his face became discolored from his lack of oxygen. His body writhed as life seemed to be draining from him. 

“Aidoneus?” Hecate questioned. “She’s the love of your life?”

Rapidly, the darkness that surrounded the entire space began to retreat from every corner, drifting down the walls and shrinking into a large spot on the floor next to Hecate. As the onyx void shifted, light filled the room where it didn’t seem to shine before. The jet-black area on the floor transformed, with black magic that wisped from tendrils of nothing. It changed, from a shadow, to the form of a man. Slowly, there was a color shift that ascended from his feet, changing from never ending pools of obsidian to the deep, navy blue echoes of a galaxy. Dusted lightly in twinkling stars that rotated in a slow, dancing orbit, Hades reverted to a hybrid of his Godly rage form, and his shadow terror demon form. His typically platinum colored hair was now a reflection of the nebula that his core became, whipping about violently, like the flames of a fire being fanned. The transparent grapple upon Maron’s neck slowly appeared as a shadow, in the shape of Hades' fist, clenching his flesh with anger as he battled to control his emotions. 

  
It was rare to see the King in this beautiful, frightening, appearance. The stars in his core sparkled, yet his eyes were devoid of any color at all.

“Pl-please—spare my life, King Hades!!” Maron sputtered. “I will… do… anything!” 

*

“Persephone, I don’t think you quite understand the severity of the situation at hand,” Demeter chided.

Blades of wheat appeared beneath the vines on Apollo’s throat, softening the attack of the deadly weapons Persephone created. 

“Mother, I genuinely don’t know why you are so concerned,” Persephone expressed, coldly. 

“Persephone, **PLEASE** let him GO!” Artemis cried, armed with a bow and arrow made of violet fire. Her eyes glowed yellow as tears streamed down her cheeks.

**_“Your brother should learn consent!”_** Persephone screamed, as the soundwaves of her voice eradicated Artemis’ weapon. 

Unable to absorb the impact, Artemis fell to the ground. 

“_Your brother should learn boundaries!_ I asked repeatedly to be left alone! I don’t feel safe with him around! Did I request for him to touch me?! Where did I say that any of this was okay!?”

“I’m…. sor-s… I’m sorry,” Apollo whispered, barely able to breathe. 

Persephone began to loosen her hold on his neck. 

“**Look** at the _TORMENT_ you’ve created, Kore,” Demeter continued. “All because you let some demon corrupt the good person that I know you can be.”  
“_He is more_ than the demon that you make him out to be,” Persephone refuted. 

“He is unfit to be with my daughter, and I forbid it!”

Tears began to fall from Persephone’s eyes as she released Apollo, his body falling limp as he struggled to catch his breath. Artemis immediately crawled over to help him stand. 

“I may be your daughter,” she said softly, “but you are not in a position to control my life, or my heart. _You don’t own me_. **ΟΧΙ πια**.”

Descending down to the floor, Persephone sat with her legs crossed as she glared at Demeter with scathing anger. 

She placed her palms face down on the floor, and pat the ground twice…

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Greek Translations:  
Αρκετά!: Enough!  
ΟΧΙ πια: No More.
> 
> the less edits that Red has to make, the better writer that i am becoming. 
> 
> thank you for reading. be sure to click on my username above and subscribe from my main page, so that you can remain up to date on all of my works! 
> 
> more chapters coming soon.


End file.
